How To Train Your Dragon: Modern Day Mess
by Samantha Peace HeartStar
Summary: Marcy and Astrid both find these really old spell books and thinking they're jokes recite a spell that mixes Hiccup and all of Berk with our times, but only Marcy, Heather, and the dragons remember how things are supposed to be. Now they're in a modern day mess and race against the clock to get the Berk crew back home, or dragons could disappear forever. Hicstird shipping
1. Prolog

How To Train Your Dragon: Modern Day Mess

Summary: Marcy and Astrid both find these really old spell books and think they're jokes, but they're not, so when Astrid recites a spell to take everyone in Berk to a modern day world where the events before more, or less never happened, after Toothless set up the ritual out of curiosity, and Marcy recites a spell to bring the movie she's watching, which just happens to be How To Train Your Dragon after her boyfriend's sister sets up the ritual in secret both worlds become one modern day mess, but what's even worse, Astrid and Hiccup should remember they'd done the spell, but because Marcy also did it, only she, the Dragons, and Heather remember how things are supposed to be! Now it's a race against the clock to get the Berk crew back to their world before the second sunrise on the second month, or they'll be stuck in modern day lives forever and the dragons could be erased from the very fabric of time! Now if they can just convince them it's the truth... includes events from the TV series and Hicstrid shipping. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

SPH: Hey guys, what is up? So as you can see, another new story, and this one was inspired by watching this video on YouTube called Hiccup and Astrid CMV- Into a Fantasy by Unison Cosplayers, which I really recommend you watching. Anyway, because most of the video was Hiccup and Astrid in modern day clothing it sparked this idea of Hiccup and the gang somehow ending up in our world and needing to get back, or something bad would happen, and thus this story was born. Alright, so I know the second sunrise thing is from Brave, but it was the only thing I could come up with for a time span so please don't give me any grief about it, okay? Anyway, I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or any of the characters from the franchise, I only own my OC's, the story, and its plot. On with the story!

* * *

Prolog

 _In Berk..._

Hiccup spotted Astrid in the Main Hall reading some sort of book, which she seemed to be laughing at. Hiccup was confused by it and was about to ask her what she found so funny, but was knocked over by Toothless, who ran in excited, well really Tuffnut had given him a full basket of Dragon Nip which was why he was so hyper. Hiccup gave a startled cry as he fell.

"Ugh,", He groaned getting up and holding his head, "Toothless, what'd you do that for?"

"Looks like he had some Dragon Nip.", Astrid said looking up.

"That would be because Tuffnut gave him a full basket of it,", Fishlegs said walking in, "luckily I discovered that if you have them drink a full barrel of water, it will calm them down."

Hiccup groaned as he somehow managed to catch his dragon and made him drink a full barrel of water.

"You good now?", He asked once Toothless had finished.

Toothless gave a small nod.

"Good.", Hiccup said, "Now come on, I wanna ask Astrid what she found so funny in that book, Vikings don't read much, and as far as I know, none of the books we've received were humorous."

Toothless followed him as they went back up to the Main Hall.

"So Astird,", Hiccup said walking over, "what's so funny?"

Astrid looked up at him and Toothless.

"This book!", She cried, "It's supposedly a spell book, but I think it's a joke from the twins."

"And why's that?", Fishlegs asked.

Astrid opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Snotlout storming in and yelling for Fishlegs to get Meatlug under control because Tuffnut had given her a basket of Dragon Nip.

"Anyway,", Astrid said rolling her eyes, "it's this one spell, it's to stupid to be a real one."

"Why's that?", Hiccup asked sitting down by her.

"The title.", Astrid said, "Look, it says _Spell To Turn Your World Into One Of Modern Times_. If that doesn't scream prank by the twins, then what does?"

"Well, yeah, that is strange, but it's spelt correctly.", Hiccup pointed out, "You've seen their spelling, right?"

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"They could of just been looking at other things to see how to spell it so we'd think it was real, I mean, you saw how quickly we figured out their last one after noticing the spelling was wrong.", She said.

"Okay, you might have a point,", Hiccup admitted, "but I don't think Ruff and Tuff would be smart enough to come up with that."

"Well I still say it's a joke.", Astrid said, "I mean look at the ritual!"

Toothless cocked his head in curiosity.

"First, grab a bowl of salt, and milk from any animal," Astrid read.

Toothless quickly got both curious about this, and still a bit fuzzy minded from the Dragon Nip.

"Then, put a small candle in between and light it.", Astrid continued.

Toothless once again followed what she said.

"Next place one of the most modern and advanced devices you have in front of them.", Astrid added.

Toothless fetched Hiccup's shield and set it down.

"Finally read the spell, all of those with you shall remember your current lives until you chose to come back, and once again, only those with you shall remember as long as no magic's are mixed," Astrid said.

"Well, what's the spell?", Hiccup asked oblivious to what Toothless had been doing.

Astrid took a deep breath.

 _"World of old, from times to far, spring forward to times of so much more! Leave these old dull hardworking ways, and bring us forth into advanced modern days!"_ , She cried.

She and Hiccup burst out laughing.

"Well, I personally like it here, so if it is real, we're lucky there wasn't any ritual set up.", Hiccup said.

Toothless gave a nervous moan.

"Oh, come on.", Hiccup groaned when he saw Toothless had set everything up.

"Well, at least we know the book's a fa..."

* * *

 _In Modern Day Pennsylvania..._

Marcy McGill hummed as she set her popcorn with cinnamon and hot cocoa mix down and hit play on How To Train Your Dragon.

"So, what's with the distant gaze?", her boyfriend Blake's triplet sister asked plopping down beside her.

"Huh?", Marcy asked, "Oh, nothing, it's just this."

She passed Kerri an old leather bound book.

"Where'd you get it?", Kerri asked turning to a dog tagged page labeled _Spell To Bring The Movie You're Watching Into Your World_.

"Well...", Marcy started.

 _Earlier That Day..._

 _Marcy walked around the school Library bored. It was Study Hall and she'd caught up on all her work at lunch, had finished writing all her novels which she had yet to type up and put up for sale as EBooks on Amazon, and was out of ideas for outfits, so she figured she might as well find a book to read, or maybe check out a new one, or one of her old favorites. She sighed as she reached the end of a row and sat down in front of it, tucking her head into her knees. A book fell on her head not long after._

 _"Ow!", She cried rubbing her head._

 _She heard Mrs. James sigh. Blake had gotten suspended earlier for pulling a huge prank in the Library that had gotten_ _ **a lot**_ _of people worked up. Who knew just crying "_ _ **I Saw a**_ _ **RAT!**_ _" could get so many people screaming and climbing onto desks and tables?_

 _"Sorry!", Marcy whispered looking over at her._

 _She looked at the book. It was old and leather bound, and definitely one that she'd never read, or noticed. She opened the front page and noticed it was blank. She kept flipping pages and gave a small laugh when she saw it was a "spell" book. Still, it was best that she find where it belonged, or if was even from the Library. She prayed it was, or she'd be stuck with it until she found the owner and her mother hated witchcraft, even the fake kind._

 _"Excuse me, Mrs. James?", She asked, "Where does this book go? It fell on my head when I sat down against a shelf and I'm not sure if it was in the correct section, or if it's even from here."_

 _Mrs. James looked at the book and gasped._

 _"Oh, dear you take that home!", She cried not bothering to be quiet, "It's not from here and I'd rather it not come back, if you find the owner give it to them, and make sure to tell them never to bring it into this library again!"_

 _"I take it you're not a fan of any sort of witchcraft.", Marcy said sighing as she put the book in her bag._

 _"There's more to it than that, but yes.", Mrs. James said._

 _Marcy sighed. She could relate, finding out she was a mage hadn't been all that easy on her, or her friends and family, namely her mother, especially when she found out that she came from a long line of mages, mostly white, but some black, and that so did Blake, only his was reversed. Finding out that he and Kerri had mage powers too, while Vladimir, or Vlad didn't had been a shock too, but what really put a strain on things was Kerri held mostly white mage powers, with very few black ones, Blake was the opposite, mostly black with some white, all of which he never used, except his white healing every now and then if it was called for._

 _"You'd better pray my mom doesn't find out you gave this to me,", Marcy said, "I'd never tell, but my mom's my mom, if she finds it, she'll do her best to either get rid of it, or make whoever gave it to me sorry, in all honesty, I'll let her get rid of it, but sometimes that's not enough for her."_

 _"Oh, that book always comes back to who it's intended for at the time,", Mrs. James said, "I pity them, and pray it's not you."_

 _Marcy raised an eyebrow, but shrugged._

 _Present time..._

"So I just figured she was trying to scare me," Marcy finished unaware that Kerri'd set up at ritual, "I mean, the book always comes back to who it's currently meant for?"

She laughed.

"Hey, could you read this one spell?", Kerri asked pushing the book with the dog tagged spell she'd looked at earlier in front of Marcy, "Just for fun?"

Marcy groaned and looked at it, then up at the screen, it was the scene where Hiccup freed Toothless, who was by far her favorite dragon in the whole franchise.

'Wouldn't it be amazing if I could meet him?', She wondered giving a sigh.

"Come on!", Kerri cried, "Maybe you'll get to meet your animal soulmate!"

"Shut up!", Marcy yelled throwing her pillow at her friend, "Just because the "which How To Train Your Dragon, Dragon Species Are You?" quiz said I'm a Night Fury doesn't make Toothless my animal soulmate!"

She really enjoyed the joke though, it always made her feel special knowing that as a Dragon, she'd have a chance of helping save the Night Fury species, even if she just liked Toothless the same way she liked her dog Lilly May.

Kerri pushed the book closer to her.

Marcy laughed as she shook her head and began to read.

"World made fake, become real! Merge with this life and its ways, return to fantasy only when the counter spell is used at the time I feel!", She cried before bursting out laughing.

Kerri laughed too.

"Hey, I'll be back, I need to use the bathroom.", She said.

"Want me to hit pause?", Marcy asked closing the book.

"No, no, just keep watching it, I know how much you love the movie and how impatient you are, and I don't want to make you mad because I've actually been having a bit of trouble..." Kerri said picking up two bowls, one filled with milk, the other with salt.

"Okay! TMI!", Marcy cried scrunching up her face, "Just, make sure you let me, mom, or one of my older sisters know if you need help, okay?"

Kerri nodded and carefully grabbed the small candle before silently putting it out. She returned a few minutes later.

"False alarm, just really bad gas.", She said.

Marcy scrunched up her face again.

"T.M.I!", She cried, "False alarm would have been just fine!"

She groaned.

"Please tell me you used the air freshener!", She begged.

"Of course I did," Kerri said, "I'm not my brother."

Marcy threw another pillow at her.

"Grow up!", She cried laughing.

She spotted her hand sewn toy dragon she'd made to match the one that had been a lost gift to Hiccup from his mom that he got back in Dragons: Riders of Berk episode 17 Breakneck Bog after throwing it into the sea when he was really little. It'd been too cute not to make herself one, the only difference between hers and Hiccup's was that she'd left both sides free of any stitching other than that holding the toy together and it was one of her favorite things and secret good luck charm she kept in her bag, except on those rare nights when her insomnia medicine didn't work, or she'd forgotten to take it, then she'd take it out and hold it close to her while she closed her eyes. She wasn't sure how it always made it easier to sleep, she just knew that it did and that she had left it in her bag.

"And put Tiny Tooth back!", She hissed, "I don't want my sisters to see him, or Lilly May to mistake him as one of her toys!"

She'd named him Tiny Tooth because in the book series, Toothless was a tiny, green garden dragon that could fit in your pocket, so Tiny Tooth was actually short for Tiny Toothless, something only she and Kerri knew, as well as his existence.

"You know Tiny Tooth's a Nadder and not a Night Fury, right?", Kerri asked putting the toy back into Marcy's bag.

"Yeah, I know, but cut me some slack will ya?", Marcy asked, "I named him that because in the book series Toothless was..."

"A tiny, green garden dragon that could fit in your pocket, I know.", Kerri said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, and Tiny Tooth can fit in the pockets of my jackets and hoodies, which is a part of the reason I named him that.", Marcy said, "Now can we go back to watching the movie?"

Kerri nodded and plopped back down beside Marcy as they continued to watch. Once it was over they both headed to bed, but not before Marcy snagged Tiny Tooth and held him close to her as she layed down and closed her eyes, unawared of what was going on.

* * *

 _Back on Berk..._

"Well, at least we know the book's a fa...", Astrid started.

Suddenly the ground began to shake wildly and patches of light randomly appeared as the building and village began to what looked like ripping itself apart.

"Wh-wh-what's going on?!", Both Hiccup and Astrid cried.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

 _In Modern Day Pennsylvania The Next Day..._

Marcy sat up and stretched as she groggily opened her eyes. She yawned as she got up and reached for where she normally set her planned out outfit for the day only to find nothing there and remember that she'd forgotten to set one out because she was having so much fun with Kerri. She groaned as she got out of bed and got ready barely finishing her hair before the five minute warning on her phone went off reminding her to hurry, or she'd miss the bus, not that it mattered since the school was in walking distance, but still. She quickly grabbed Tiny Tooth and put him in her bag before rushing downstairs to eat breakfast, but not before kicking Kerri in the side to wake her up.

"Raccoons eating pineapples!", Kerri cried as she was rudely awakened from her dream.

Marcy burst out laughing and raced for the stairs.

* * *

 _In The Forest Cove..._

Toothless groaned as he got up and opened his eyes. Everything hurt, even his fake tail. He gave a small laugh remembering when Hiccup had said the same thing about him and his metal leg. He slowly took in his surroundings, he was in a cove, but not his cove back on Berk. It was similar, but also very different, like the path to get in and out, it was naturally made so people and forest animals could get in and out with ease, but also had very steep and rocky walls with only wildflowers, weeds, ferns, or patches of grass on them aside from other rocks, the pond was larger and deeper, with a rock formation that made a cliff to jump off of, the trees were different as well as the terrain set up. He let out a call hoping Hiccup would hear and come after him, but no such luck. He tried again and again with the same results and was starting to get scared and was extremely regretting setting up that ritual.

* * *

 _At The High School..._

Marcy hummed as she walked through the halls, excited about the new Manga club's first official meeting. Really it was a trial run, the Principal had made a deal that if at least ten people showed up, the club would be official, but if there was less, it would be disband. She looked up and dropped her bag as she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the two people in front of her dressed in modern day style. Hiccup and Astrid.

* * *

SPH: Dun-dun-dah! Looks like Marcy just figured out the spell book's real. Okay, so question time. Where did Astrid find her book? What are she and Hiccup doing at High School? Where are the others? What did Mrs. James mean by the book always returns to who it's currently meant for, and what's her connection to it? Where exactly are the others dragons? Why did Kerri secretly set up the ritual? What exactly made Marcy's mom hate magic so much despite it being in their blood line? And what exactly is Marcy going to do about all this? Okay, so now some questions that don't have a lot to do with the story. Who loves Toothless and wants to have him as a pet and friend? Who found Hiccup's toy dragon cute? Who all received what on the quiz Marcy mentioned? (I got Night Fury ^^) Who else wants to see Toothless get a mate and save his species? Okay, so now that that's out of the way, I really hope you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment and let me know what you think, it really means _a lot_ to me when you share what you think, and it really helps with the stories. Anyway, signing off for now, Samantha Peace HeartStar. Peace out and keep spreading the Kingdom Hearts and How To Train Your Dragon love!


	2. Chapter 1

How To Train Your Dragon: Modern Day Mess

SPH: Hey-oh! So, here's chapter 1 of HTTYD: MDM! So, while I'm still focused on this, I'll do the disclaimer before it turns into lyrics from Alexander Rybak's song Into A Fantasy from the HTTYD 2 Soundtrack, cuz I'm in love with the song and currently listening to it, so, disclaimer, I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or any of the characters from the movies, TV series, or any other media from the Franshise, or books, the later being only references to characters, or events, such as Marcy and Kerri pointing out that Toothless is a Night Fury in the TV series and movies, but a small, green garden dragon in the book series, all rights go to Dreamworks and the author of the book series Cressida Cowell, I only own my OC's, Tiny Tooth, (which I'm actually planning on actually making ^^), the cove, Marcy's hang outs, the story, and its plot. Also, please note that most chapters will have sections that are different places, with different events happening at the same time, like in the prolog, so expect to see many _In (insert area name here)..._ , At The (insert area name here), or _On (insert area name here)…_ 's though the later will only be used again in the last chapter, epilog, and short stories that take place after this story and possibly in a sequal if I decide to make on. On with the story!

* * *

 _At The High School..._

Marcy stared at Hiccup and Astrid shocked they were at her school. She shook her head, picked up her bag and ran over to them.

"Hiccup! Astrid!", She cried, "What-why are you here?! Y-you're not supposed to be here?!"

They both gave her a weird look.

"Uh, we go here.", Astrid said bluntly, "Seriously, I mean, how did you not know that, you and I are the best members on the sports teams."

Marcy blinked.

"What?", She asked, "No, no, that can't be right, you-you should be on Berk! You know, with your family, and your dragons, you know, Toothless and Stormfly? Any of this ringing a bell?!"

The school bell rang to announce that class started in five minutes.

"The only bell that's ringing is the school bell,", Astrid said bluntly, "now if you'll excuse us, we have to get to class."

"Hey, aren't you the girl trying to set up the Manga club?", Hiccup asked.

Marcy nodded.

"Would we be learning how to draw Manga style?", He asked, "Because if we are, you can count on me showing up."

Marcy nodded, to stunned to reply with the fact it had been on the posters and flyers, or try to continue trying to remind them that they didn't belong in this world, much less her school.

"Alright!", Hiccup cried, "Well, see ya at the first meeting!"

Marcy nodded again as Hiccup trotted after Astrid.

'This can't be right, they don't belong here!', She thought as she rushed into Math class almost colliding with Fishlegs, whom she was also stunned to see, 'well, if Hiccup really does show up to the meeting, I can pull him aside and talk, but how did he get here? I mean, I read the spell, but to have it work I'd need a bowl of salt, a bowl of milk, a candle, and something that connected to the movie, but I never set anything up!'

Then, suddenly everything made sense as she remembered why she'd read the spell and who she was with last night.

'KERRI!", She mentally screamed.

* * *

 _In The Language Arts Classroom..._

Kerri felt her phone buzz against her leg. She glanced up and saw that Mr. Ark was busy writing on the board and quickly pulled her phone out, keeping it hidden under her desk as she read the text.

 _Marcy: Kerri, bathroom break, now! We need to talk big time, meet up in our usual hangout._

Kerri gulped and slipped her phone back in her pocket.

"Uhm, Mr. Ark, may I please use the bathroom?", She asked, "It's a private girl matter."

Mr. Ark turned and nodded.

"Be quick though, we're going over new material.", He said.

Kerri nodded, grabbed her bag and bolted out the door and into the small secret door out of the range of the security cameras that lead to the school's underground from when the flood happened before it had been built over on top of it where she found a scowling Marcy with the spell book.

"Alright, spill it now!", Marcy cried, "You set up the ritual and I want, no! Need to know why! Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs are at our school and they shouldn't be! Even worse, they think they've been here their whole lives! Start talking now!"

"O-okay!", Kerri cried, "J-just put the nice stabby thingy down!"

Marcy tilted her head confused until she realized she'd materialized a dagger out of her rage and quickly dismissed it.

"Okay, I-I wanted to see if it was a joke, or not and I know how much you love the movie.", Kerri explained, "It was the first spell I saw, I'd opened up right to its page, so I thought it was the perfect one to try, I know I should of tried to find a smaller, simpler spell, or have just left it alone, but I was so curious! I couldn't help myself."

Marcy blew a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Well we can't just let them stay here!", She cried, "Even if Hiccup wants to join the Manga club! We need to send them back to Berk!"

"Well, just use the counter spell.", Kerri said, "Hurry, I need to get back to class soon!"

"I'll look it over in class, we're doing review so I can pretend I'm over looking notes, we'll meet back here once I've found it."

Kerri nodded and they both left to go back to class.

* * *

 _Back In The Math Class..._

Marcy quickly slid back into her seat, and opened the spell book, flipping through the pages looking for the counter spell. She soon found it, only to have her heart sink as she realized she'd need more than just milk, salt, and a candle. She wanted to cry as she read it.

 _Spell To Return The Movie To Its Original State_

 _Ingredients..._

 _Bowl of Milk, Bowl of Salt, Small candle, an object connecting this world to the movies, Main characters from Movie, bonds of trust and friendship, memoirs to connect worlds, spell book from that world._

 _All worlds have a copy of this book connecting them together, when returning to your world, or sending them back to theirs both, or all books will be needed in order to do the counter spell._

 _Set up Milk and Salt bowls setting the small candle between them and lighting it._

 _Place the object that connects the worlds to each other in front of them._

 _Have main characters gather around you, each with a memoir of some sort._

 _Show the bonds of trust and friendship with both demonstrations and proof._

 _Read counter spell aloud from both books, doing such should return them back to their world unless both worlds used the spell to bring them to this time at once, then..._

The rest of the page was smudged and she couldn't make out any of it. She was about to close it when she spotted something at the bottom of the page.

 _Animals will be unaffected by results of mixed magic's, thus remaining their memory of their worlds and may be able to remind the characters of their lives and the truth._

A small smirk graced Marcy's lips as she closed the book. She had an idea on how to fix this.

* * *

 _In Blake's House..._

Blake smirked as the paint flew from the can making his sister's room pink, the color she deemed as evil, and mentally laughed at his mural of Kerri and Angela, the later who was admiring her now pink hair, while a white Kerri with flames for eyes was yelling _"NO! TOO MUCH PINK! IT BURNS!",_ with the words " _R.I.P Kerri: Died from exposure to too much pink" at the bottom_.

He jumped when his phone buzzed letting him know he'd gotten a text. He grabbed his phone and checked it.

 _Marcy: Hey. Making the most of your suspension?_

Blake smiled.

 _Blake: Don't I always?_

 _Marcy: (eye roll emoji) Forget I asked. Anyway, I need you to go scout out the woods. Let me know if you find a Night Fury, especially if it has a fake red tail fin._

 _Blake: ? What does that mean, and more importantly, why do you want me to do it?_

 _Marcy: Your sister and I kinda... oh! Just do it!_

 _Blake: Okay! Okay! Geez!_

Blake put his phone away and rushed out to go to the woods.

'Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?', He wondered.

* * *

 _Back At The High School..._

Class had just ended when Marcy slipped her phone back into her purse. She quickly gathered up her stuff and started to rush to her next class before spotting Fishlegs and forming another plan. She ran over to him.

"Hey, Fishlegs,", She said.

"How'd you...", Fishlegs started.

"Not important.", Marcy said, "I just wanted to know if you knew what kind of pizza was Astrid's favorite."

"Double extra cheese, why?", Fishlegs asked.

"Sorry, gotta get to class! Thanks for telling me!", Marcy cried running off.

She quickly snuck into the girls bathroom before using her phone and ordering three double extra cheese pizzas and two peperoni ones for the meeting before heading to auto body shop class, and extra curricular she'd chosen because you never know when you'll need to hotwire a car, or break into yours because you got locked out of your own, or how to used a blow torch, or what to do if your car runs out of gas and there aren't any nearby gas places, or when you'll need to hack into the school security system to get info, or your friends, relatives, or nine times out of ten a certain boyfriend out of trouble. Basically for things pretty common for her, hence why she rides the bus, or walks to the school instead of driving to it, or why her mom banned her using her powers for any reason, even if it meant using them could save someone's life. She nearly ran over Hiccup in the process.

"Gack!", She cried skidding to a stop, "Hiccup, why are you here?... No, wait, let me guess, you're in this class too, right?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday just like you, then I'm in Home Eck with you every Tuesday and Thursday, and on Friday I have Library and you have Drama during school and after school instead of just after school every Tuesday and Thursday.", Hiccup said, "You feeling okay?"

"Huh?", Marcy muttered, "Oh, I'm fine, just a bit shook up after Blake's stunt yesterday and that they haven't gotten any closer to finding the man, or woman who killed my father."

Hiccup nodded.

'Wow, he really bought that?', Marcy thought smirking some, 'Guess he hasn't learnt from Heather, or maybe they haven't met yet... or maybe he just forgot like everything else...'

"So, Hiccup,", 'she said, "think maybe you could talk Astrid into coming to the meeting, you know, for the Manga club?"

"I don't think it's really her thing,", Hiccup said, "I mean, she's more of an active, and aggressive person, not a reading, or drawing one."

"Well, it'd probably do her some good, I mean, instead of taking her anger out on the field, or whatever, she could do it simply by drawing, maybe drawing whoever she's mad up and then ripping it apart, or making mini comics about kicking their butt like I try to do.", Marcy persuaded, "Plus, I ordered three double extra cheese pizzas for the meeting, her favorite."

"I'll try to see if I can talk her into it, but no promises.", Hiccup said as class began.

Marcy smirked.

"I'm positive she'll come.", She said pushing a few buttons on her phone and making a couple of gestures behind her back.

'She won't exactly have a choice.', She thought as the sprinklers at the track went off and soaked the entire field and track, while all power in the field house, minus the sprinklers went out.

* * *

 _In The Forest Close To The Cove..._

Blake growled as he trudged through the woods. He was not happy about scouting out looking for a make believe dragon, but until school let out, he had to, or Marcy'd kill him.

"Ugh! The Universe must hate me!", He groaned, "Some people are sent to scout out the woods to find deer, or lost objects, no, not me, I'm sent out to find a freaking Dragon!"

He slapped a branch and it slapped him right back in the face giving him a bloody nose... again.

"Ugh! I have to remember to cut that branch off.", He groaned holding his nose.

'Better check the cove.', He thought.

He glared at the tree before rushing over to the edge of the cover. He looked over it and gasped and he got to the ground and let go off his nose when he saw a Night Fury with a fake red tail fin curled up down in the cove. He fumbled for his phone.

 _Blake: Marcy! Found him!_

Marcy didn't reply, which sadly meant she was in Auto body shopso she couldn't help him at all.

Blake gulped as he slowly moved down the path trying to be as quiet as possible. He got down to the bottom and quietly grabbed his phone, and pocket knife as he approached. He was right under a tree when he stepped on a twig and broke it, waking the dragon up.

The dragon looked at him and growled seeing he had a knife. It started to fire and Blake gave a scared scream as he rushed up into the tree dropping his phone, but hanging onto his knife. He Really wished he had stayed home instead of listening to Marcy.

* * *

 _In The Cove At The Same Time..._

"A Freaking dragon!", A voice cried startling Toothless.

He shot his head up and looked around. He didn't see anything, so he put his head back down and closed his eyes trying to fall back asleep. He'd almost dozed off when he heard a twig snap behind him. He looked up, hoping it was Hiccup, but it wasn't, it was some guy with black pointy hair, and blue eyes dressed very strangely, holding a weird box thingy and a knife. Toothless growled and got ready to defend himself sending he boy up into the tree still holding the knife, but dropping the box thingy. Toothless growled as he glared at him. This would more than likely be a long day, and it didn't matter how hungry, or tired he got, there was no way he was taking his eyes off the boy until either he fell asleep, or Hiccup showed up.

* * *

 _At The High School..._

 _"Attention students!"_ , The loud speaker blared, _"Due to causalities at the Track, and Fieldhouse, there will be no sports practices after school today! All students are to ride home on the bus, or attend another one of their extra curricular activities! That is all."_

"Well, looks like Astrid will be joining us.", Hiccup said.

Marcy nodded just before the bell rang. She bolted out of class as she went to text Kerri to meet up, but stopped when she saw she had a message from Blake.

 _Blake: Marcy! Found him!_

Marcy grinned.

 _Marcy: Perfect! Where is he?!_

She received no answer.

 _Marcy: Blake?_

 _Marcy: Blake? Blake, are you there?_

 _Marcy: Hello? Blake?_

She groaned and rushed off to class.

* * *

 _In The Cove Blake's POV..._

Blake's phone buzzed, as sign Marcy was out of class and had gotten his text, which was great, the bad thing was it seemed to spark the dragon's attention, and there was no way he could go down and get it without getting barbequed. It Buzzed three more times before stopping, which meant Marcy'd given up and was in another class, which was just perfect.

'Note to self, next time, put phone away before climbing up the tree, then use it.', Blake thought as he saw the dragon turn its attention back to him.

* * *

 _In The Cove Toothless's POV..._

Toothless stared at the boy, but jumped when the box thingy buzzed. He looked at it curiously. He carefully moved twords it, making sure that he could keep an eye on the boy too. There were what looked like words, or letters on it. They were different than the ones Hiccup and the others used, but they looked similar, but he still didn't know what they said. It buzzed again, and another word popped up. He wasn't sure how exactly it did that, but he wanted to know, but it would have to wait til Hiccup came, he'd be able to figure it out, while he was probably just as smart, Toothless knew he wouldn't be able to figure this one out, not unless the boy showed him, but that wasn't very likely. It buzzed again and the word appeared again, only with more words this time. It buzzed again with more words, then stopped. Toothless wasn't sure why, but he knew he had better turn his attention back to the boy until he wouldn't be a threat to him.

* * *

 _At The High School Hours Later..._

Marcy hummed as she set everything out.

"So, let me get this straight,", Kerri said setting up the cart loaded with Manga and carefully pulling out Tokyo Ghoul Volume 1 and setting the fifteen copies around three tables, "you sent _my_ brother into the woods to find Toothless, he replies with "Found him!", then doesn't answer in return, after you set up everything so we can count on both Hiccup _and_ Astrid to show up, are a bit worried, and think either he gotten eaten, or Toothless attacked, or started to, which scared him and made him drop his phone, right?"

"Spot on.", Marcy said setting out Bristol pads, pencils of all different lead types, from 1-5 including charcoal ones, pens, rulers, erasers, and kneaded erasers, and pencil sharpeners.

"And what's you plan for once we...", Kerri started before stopping when Marcy shifted her eyes to the security camera, which was the last thing they needed to have while talking about their plan.

Kerri hummed some while driving a steady beat with her figures as she temporarily shut it down. She stopped once Marcy snapped her figures.

"So, what's the plan one we have Hiccup and Astrid?", Kerri asked.

"Well, one, we do the meeting, then, we lead them to the usual hangout, gag 'em and then take them to the woods to find Toothless and hopefully Blake.", Marcy said.

"Uh, problem, they'll just tell, or at least Astrid will, _and_ she'll show them where the hangout is.", Kerri argued.

"Okay, what would _you_ do?", Marcy asked.

"Break a few more of your mother's rules about magic.", Kerri said.

"Oh, and which ones exactly?", Marcy asked in a cocky manner.

"Rule number thirty-eight, never use spells to get out of trouble, rule number forty, never use the invisibility spell, rule number forty-three, never use a spell on you _and_ the others with you for any reason, and rule number two, never use your powers in public, which you already broke today.", Kerri said with pride.

Marcy bit her lip as she thought it over. It was a bit more reasonable, they'd need to shut off the hall cameras right before the meeting ended so they could use the spell as soon as they were out the door, and she'd need to find a way to stall Hiccup and Astrid, but it made a bit more sense, if either tried to tell, the cameras wouldn't show anything, of course they'd need something to fill the time with, like maybe fake something, or mess with the camera in this room so it showed them going out the windows, or make it so it appeared they'd stayed behind and cleaned up and fix it so the cameras would have too big a crowd to properly spot them, but pushing how they got out aside, it was perfect, Astrid couldn't prove they'd abducted them and drug them off, they'd mostly stay out of trouble, and there was a chance that they could fix this whole mess, the only huge risk was her mom, if she'd found out she'd used a spell, it would be disastrous, of course, Kerri would probably take the blame, but still.

"Sounds good, but we have a problem, cameras.", She said pointing to the one in the room, "We are to leave how exactly?"

Kerri smirked.

"Simple, we leave through the windows again, while Hiccup and Astrid left with the rest of the group.", She said.

Marcy smirked as well.

"Well, if done correctly, the only thing we'll have to face is our parents anger for not using the doors after we cleaned up before heading home.", She said.

"Great!", Kerri said, "So, can I turn the camera back on?"

Marcy nodded and Kerri snapped her figures turning the camera back on again.

"Hey, this is Manga HQ, right?", A boy asked coming in.

Kerri giggled as she grabbed the pizzas and set them down on another table, and set up sodas, juices, and water bottles on another table, while Marcy set out plates, cups, and napkins on three other ones.

"Yep!", They cried, "Come on in!"

The boy fist pumped the air a gave a small, hissed yes before taking a seat. A few minutes later a girl came in and spotted the books.

"Tokyo Ghoul!", She squealed rushing in and picking a copy up, "I love this one! This is so awesome!"

Little by little more kids came in, giving eleven not counting Marcy and Kerri.

"Hey, you still taking members?", Hiccup asked as he and a scowling Astrid walked in.

"I'm just here because track and field practice was canceled.", Astrid gripped.

"Well, you might just like it Astrid,", Marcy said, "here, this the book I decided on, it's called Tokyo Ghoul, it's about this boy who becomes half Ghoul, which is a human flesh eating monster that looks human and acts human, except for when they eat, or something like that, I haven't read it in a while and Taylor won't stop gushing about how awesome it is, anyway, he becomes part Ghoul due to an operation after being attacked by his date, who was a Ghoul and had her organs transferred into his body, and then it's basically about how his life is as a half Ghoul and adjusting as well as later in the series the war of … I think it was called owls? I dunno, I just thought we'd read it today and there's tons more back on those carts so if people find it too gruesome we can find and read others before taking a vote on what one we'll officially start with."

Hiccup bit his lip as she explained. He really wasn't into things like that, but he'd give it a go.

"Also, I'll be giving lessons on how to draw Manga, which is why we have all these art supplies.", Marcy announced, "So if anyone's interested there are supplies there and reference books, I'll be giving lessons during the last ten minutes and we'll continues from where we left off with each meet. There are also reference books incase any one wants to barrow them and work on their skills at home, so, without further ado, let's begin! Oh! And we have pizza and drinks, but please try not to get these books dirty, I'm hoping to save them for next year, and it really cost _a lot_ of money to pay for them."

"What if we want to keep them?", Astrid asked flipping through the pages, not in a reading matter, but a curious one.

"Well, I'll make a deal then, I'll set up a list of how much each book cost, and if you want to keep a copy, pay me half, that way I'll be able to get more without having to go to my mom, who's like a Monstrous Nightmare when they're mad and on a rampage,", Marcy said earning a few laughs, "and you'll have a book that I really hope you'll love!"

"We'll also do a donation box so we can buy more books in the future, or replace ones anyone got messy.", Kerri added.

"Which is another reason we don't want the books getting dirty,", Marcy said, "and if you happen to get them dirty, you'll need to pay full price to replace the one _you_ got dirty, so I think keeping them clean, or buying them for half the price is a much better idea. You know, it's basically the you break it, you buy it scenario..."

"Only it's you dirty it you buy it instead!", Kerri finished making the entire group laugh.

"Alright, settle down and let's begin.", Marcy said.

They were done an hour later, Hiccup being the only one apposing to the book, though he did catch onto Manga faces pretty quickly, Astrid wasn't too bad, but she was pretty mad that she couldn't tear up her failures, which had provoked some teasing to which Marcy quickly tongue lashed pointing out that there was to be no bullying in her club, and that comments like that should be kept to themselves.

"Hey, Astrid?", Marcy asked as everyone was leaving, "would you like me Kerri and Hiccup to give you some extra help with drawing Manga style now that the meeting's over?, we can use some regular paper if you want, the only reason we used Bristol is because it's stronger and thicker and is better for this kind of art because it requires a lot of patience and erasing."

Astrid stopped walking.

"I only asked Hiccup to ask you to come because I knew that this is how I vent in class when I'm upset at someone for some reason,", Marcy continued, "I just draw a picture of them and then rip it up, or make a mini comic of me kicking their butt so I won't get in trouble for fighting, sometimes I get in trouble for drawing, but I usually aren't in as much when I explain it was for venting and that I was trying to avoid a fight, I just thought maybe it would help you out some too, you know, if you got really mad, but had to hold back til practice, it's not healthy, I was just trying to help."

Astrid sighed.

"Alright, fine.", She groaned.

Marcy carefully walked her through it while Hiccup and Kerri helped, the later knowing that it would be best to wait til most of the after school kids had left so they could avoid more people, and so if Astrid and Hiccup managed to call out for help, there was a lower chance people would hear. After a half hour, Astrid finally made a drawing she actually thought looked good.

"Well, thanks for teaching me, I'll just use this next time Snoutlout makes me mad.", Astrid said putting the drawing in her bag before putting it on her shoulder, "Well, see you tomorr..."

She gave a muffled cry as Kerri's hand slipped over her mouth and her arms were pinned back, Hiccup doing the same as Marcy snagged him as well.

"Sorry, but we kinda have to do this.", Marcy hissed.

Astrid struggled as hard as she could, surprised by how strong the other blonde was.

"Look, it's going to sound crazy, but you're actually characters from a movie that me and Kerri accidentally made real, I don't know why you don't remember, the book said that you should, but you don't, and it said that the spell can't effect an animals memory, and Blake went missing after he found Toothless, so please, you have to bare with us, okay?", Marcy asked.

Hiccup nodded his head extremely hard, while Astrid still struggled and tried to get free.

Marcy sighed.

"Hiccup, I'll let go of you once we get off school grounds, but you have to promise you won't scream, or run off, or anything, okay?", She asked.

Hiccup continued to nod as if his life depended on it, which he personally though it did.

"Mhmph!", Astrid cried against her gag.

"Shut up!", Marcy hissed, "Please, we don't want to hurt you, but we need you guys to trust us, and help us find Blake! Please!"

Astrid just struggled hard and Marcy sighed. Kerri on the other hand just growled and tightened the restraints to the point Astrid cringed in pain.

"Come on, hurry!", Marcy hissed.

She and Kerri rushed twords the door with Hiccup and Astrid, though Marcy did look back at the room and nod setting everything back into it's proper place. She and Kerri just barely managed to get out before they locked the doors for the night and rushed to the edge of the woods where they ducked behind a bush and ended the spell. Marcy let go of Hiccup as soon as it ended.

"Okay, come on, we need to find Blake, and Hiccup, remember, don't run off, or cry for help.", Marcy said.

She motioned for him to follow.

"Come on.", She hissed.

Hiccup gulped and nodded while Kerri held a still struggling Astrid at the back of the group.

"Blake!", Kerri cried once deep in the woods and far from the road.

"Blake!", Marcy also called, "Blake, where are you?!"

Hiccup bit his lip, unsure if he should remain silent, or try to call out like Marcy and Kerri.

Tears formed in Marcy's eyes as she slumped against a tree.

"What if we never find him?...", She asked.

Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we will.", He said.

Marcy looked up at him.

"Please don't kill me I was only trying to help!", Hiccup cried putting his hands up.

Marcy laughed.

"I was never going to hurt you,", She said getting up, "but thanks for the support."

"Yeah, and he's my brother, I should be the one slumping over and worrying.", Kerri said.

Marcy rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone. She texted him.

 _Marcy: Blake, it's Marcy, where are you, we have Hiccup and Astrid, where's Toothless?_

She put her phone away and continued walking until Hiccup got hit in the face by an all to familiar branch.

"Isn't that the branch that always gives Blake a bloody nose when it whacks him in the face when he tries to go to the cove?", Kerri asked.

Marcy nodded and looked at it.

"There's some dried blood,", She stated, "maybe he came by here."

She looked at Hiccup.

"Are you okay?", She asked.

Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, my face hurts though.", He said.

Marcy nodded. She pulled out her phone and checked it. There weren't any messages from Blake.

"Urgh! Blake, where are you?!", She cried.

* * *

 _In The Cove..._

"Blake, where are you?!", A girls voice cried snagging both Blake and Toothless's attention.

"Marcy!", Blake cried, "Oh thank God."

He pushed himself up some.

"Marcy! In The cove! I need back up!", He yelled.

"Hang on! We're coming!", The girl cried back.

Toothless turned his attention to the path, he knew what back up meant, and he didn't like it in this scenario.

"Marcy, please tell me you don't have a weapon on you!", Blake begged.

"What do you mean "please tell me you don't have a weapon on you"?!", The girl cried, "I hang out with you, and Milly, and my dad was just murdered this summer, of course I have something to defend myself with! And no, it's not a stick like Jemma."

Toothless growled.

"Please leave it behind!", Blake yelled, "I think it's only going to provoke this thing!"

"What exactly is the thing you're referring to?", Hiccup's voice cried, "We'd like to know what we are up against!"

Toothless jerked up his head. That was Hiccup's voice! And he was with that girl who came to help the boy in the tree. Toothless wasn't sure if Hiccup was hostage, or help, but he knew it was Hiccup. He bounced up to his feet, eager to be back with his rider and best friend.

Blake saw this and mistook it as going to attack so he threw a branch at him, getting his attention.

"H-H-Hey Sc-Scaley! O-Over h-here!", He cried as he looked at him.

Toothless growled. He only wanted to go see Hiccup, didn't he know that? If he knew Hiccup then he'd know that he just wanted to see him, so why would he be trying to stop him... unless he was a threat to them both. Toothless growled and went to fire.

"Blake!", The girl's voice cried, this time much closer.

"Oh God, Blake you moron what did you do?!", Another girl's voice yelled.

"Wh-What's that?!", Hiccup's voice cried.

Toothless stopped and whirled around. He saw Hiccup terrified, a girl with pale red hair brown eyes and some what looked kinda like two flat, mini spy glasses on her face, another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes who was holding... Astrid!

"Hiccup, come on!", The red haired girl cried, "Kerri, you too!"

"I'm gonna take the fun way down.", The blonde one said.

"You mean you're going to get you and Astrid killed?", The first said.

"No, I'm going to go down by jumping on the ledges!", The blonde said, "I highly doubt Toothless would fire if I have Astrid."

"Kerri... Ugh! Never mind, come on Hiccup!", The first cried racing down the path.

"Wh-Who is Toothless and what are you guys talking about?!", Hiccup cried rushing after her while the girl holding Astrid hostage jumped down.

Toothless was stunned. Hiccup didn't recognize him, or remember him? How could hat happen, it didn't make any sense!

 _"Only those with you shall remember as long as no magic's are mixed,"_ , Astrid's voice rang in his head.

His heart sunk. That must have been what happened, someone mixed magic and Hiccup and Astrid forgot, so why didn't he. Was it because he wasn't human?

"Toothless is _your_ dragon, who is _right_ there in front of us!", The red haired girl cried, "It's what I've been trying to tell you! You aren't from here, you're from Berk! I don't know why you two don't remember, but I know since he's an animal he does! The spell doesn't effect the memories of animals! Which is how we're going to clear up your amnesia!"

"Marcy none of that makes any sense!", Hiccup cried.

"Wait a minute!", Blake cried, "What do you mean spell?"

"Long story short, your sister tricked me into doing a spell that she secretly set up which brought them and the rest of Berk here! It's why I needed you to find Toothless, so we can send them home!", The red haired girl cried.

Toothless looked at her now understanding what happened. That girl used a spell to bring them here the same time he and Astrid did which made her and Hiccup forget him, and the other girl was probably holding Astrid so she wouldn't go and get them in trouble for it.

"Uh, okay, can someone get him to back down though?!", Blake cried, "I'd like to come down."

"Just get rid of the knife!", Marcy cried.

"And risk getting killed?!", Blake cried, "No way!"

Marcy groaned.

"Look, you guys are completely crazy,", Hiccup said.

"Then how do you explain the Night Fury?", Kerri asked.

"Just really good, and realistic animatronics.", Hiccup said.

Toothless cocked his head, hurt and confused. Hurt because Hiccup didn't remember him and thought he was an animatronic, and confused because he had no idea what an animatronic was.

"Hiccup, this isn't a joke, you have to believe us!", Marcy cried, "Look! I'll show you! Toothless's saddle is built exactly so _you_ can help... him..."

She looked and saw Hiccup had a sneaker on his left foot, but his pants showed he had a prosthetic leg. She quickly glanced at Toothless's saddle and saw it was unchanged.

"Fly...", She finished.

She pulled at her hair frustrated. She usually knew exactly what to do for this, but this time she'd come up dry. She slumped down trying not to cry. There had to be someway to prove she was telling the truth, but she had no clue how.

Blake climbed down from the tree, his knife stuck in its bark incase he needed it an carefully made his way over to Marcy.

"Hey, Kerri!", A new voice cried.

"Oh sheep.", Blake muttered looking at his brother ran into the cove.

"Do you have any idea on why exactly your room is pink?", Vlad asked.

" _ **BLAKE!"**_ , Kerri cried letting go of Astrid.

"GAH!", Blake cried trying to avoid his furious sister.

"... Wait, so making the most of your suspension was trying to commit suicide?", Marcy asked as Kerri chased Blake.

"No, I could easily go to my room for cover, she can't enter if she has any intent to hurt me! None of us can go into each other's rooms if we're mad unless given permission!", Blake yelled, "Now could you help?!"

Toothless made himself comfortable as the two siblings ran around, enjoying watching the boy who had threatened him get chased by his angry sister.

"Uragh!", Kerri screamed summoning fire to her hands.

She hurled the fire balls at her brother, who barely dodged them. She tried to strike him with lightning, only to have the same result. After about five minutes she'd had enough and made a glass javelin and hurled it at him, and Hiccup was right behind him!

Marcy quickly got in between the pointed object and boys, placing her hand out and creating a shield that shattered the weapon.

Hiccup groaned and fainted. Toothless rushed over worried.

"Uh... okay, I'll, I'll be getting out of here!", Astrid cried.

"And leave your poor boyfriend behind?", Marcy asked in a mocking tone, "With a Dragon and three teens capable of using magic? Oh, and this cool spell book?"

Astrid gasped and turned around. Marcy held out her copy smirking.

"H-Hey!", Astrid cried.

"Hmm, let's see what's all in here, shall we?", Marcy asked.

"Give me that!", Astrid cried lunging for the book.

"Hey Warrior Princess, there are two copies of it, and this one belongs to me.", Marcy said snatching it back, "So if you're about to cry out, "that's mine", first, show me _your_ copy, or tell me where it is, or prove that this one is yours."

Astrid dived for her bag, only to see Kerri snatch it and hold it out of reach.

"Toothless, I'm going to pull out some gear to fix your saddle's stirrup so Hiccup can help you fly, then I'm going to put you on a safety line when he wakes up so he can practice helping you fly, hopefully it will make him remember you because we need him, Astrid, and Fishlegs, and any of the others that are here to remember if you want to get home, okay? It's what the book said, but I can't make everything out because it's smudged some, but I need you to trust me, I won't hurt Hiccup, I promise, and if I do, even by accident, you can attack me, eat me, kill me, whatever you want, sound good?" Marcy asked in a whisper while the triplets distracted Astrid.

Toothless nodded and gave a worried groan.

"He'll be fine, he just fainted,", Marcy reassured, "now let me see your saddle."

Toothless moved so she could work on it, though jerked away when she pulled out a blow torch and wielding mask.

"Why do you have a blow torch and wielding mask?", Blake asked.

"Did you really just ask that?", Kerri asked as she hurled the bag up into a tree.

"Yeah, why?", Blake asked as he raced Astrid to get it.

"Hello? Because, she hangs out with you, Noah, and Shane!", Kerri cried as Blake tossed the bag to Vlad, who just barely managed to keep it out of the water.

"Aren't they the Mutton Heads that blew up the Chem Lab and made the entire school sick and have to be hospitalized?!", Astrid asked tackling Vlad, who tossed the bag to his sister.

"She called them Mutton Heads!", Kerri cried excited, "She's really in there after all!"

Astrid pounced on her making her hurl the bag into a tree.

"What's that supposed to mean?!", Astrid asked both furious and confused.

This continued for about an hour before Marcy set the torch, and other equipment down and lifted the mask.

"There, finished!", She cried before using her wrist to douse Hiccup with water.

"Guh!", Hiccup cried gasping for air.

Toothless ran over and nuzzled and licked him.

"Uh-uh, wh-what is going on, wh-why is he doing this?", Hiccup asked.

"Okay, first, thank you for not saying it, and acknowledging that Toothless is a boy, and two, dry off because you're going flying for a bit.", Marcy said.

By then Astrid had gotten her bag back.

"Come on, we're going on a little field trip.", Marcy said grabbing both Hiccup and Astrid by the arms.

Then she stopped and turned around.

"I might need a little help...", She mumbled.

"Ha-wooo!", She called.

"Deadly Nadder call?", Hiccup mumbled.

"He recognised the call!", Kerri cried.

"I wha?", Hiccup asked confused.

"You knew she did a Deadly Nadder call!", Kerri cried, "You said it right after she did it!"

Hiccup looked at her confused for a moment.

"I did say that was what it as, didn't I?", He asked, "Uh, what exactly is..."

Stormfly flew into the cove at that point. Spotting Astrid she rushed over to her rider, who took off in fear.

Marcy sighed.

"Stormfly, fetch.", She said calmly, "Astrid hit her head and can't remember anything about you guys, so did Hiccup, so it's up to us to help them remember!"

Toothless gave a conforming growl and Stormfly took off.

* * *

 _Astrid's POV..._

Astrid ran as hard as she could out of the cove. The first thing she was doing was getting home, then calling Animal Control and having them take care of the over grown reptiles, the newest one tried to attack her for crying out loud! Once that was done, she was going to report Marcy and her friends to the police for abducting her and Hiccup.

'But what if they use their powers to make it look like they didn't, or what if they already did?', She wondered.

She shook her head, no, if they did, well, she'd use it against them, cuz when she came back, she'd have a video camera and film everything, even their powers. They'd definitely use them to save their precious dragons.

She went to jump over a log, only to feel what felt like giant claws wrap around her arms, and watch as she became air born. She screamed bloody murder as she saw the ground get farther and farther away. She looked up and saw the newest dragon had hold of her. It looked down at her and cocked its head like a bird.

"Put me down!", Astrid yelled, "I have no clue what you are, who you are, or what you want, but please, just put me down!"

The fact that she'd said please confused her. She was furious at this thing! She wanted it gone, and far away from her! Even dead... didn't she? She didn't have much time to think because soon enough, she was gently placed on a grassy cliff.

"Thank you.", She said once again surprising herself.

Not long after Marcy and the others, Hiccup and Toothless included showed up.

"Astrid!", Hiccup cried running over to her.

"Hiccup!", Astrid cried running over to him as well.

They caught each other in a hug.

"I'm sorry I left you, I freaked when that bird-dragon-whatever tried to attack! I was trying to go get help!", She cried.

"Look, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't hurt you, I mean, when you ran, she just stared after you confused, as if she knew you and was shocked you ran from her.", Hiccup said.

Marc growled and tugged her hair.

* * *

 _At The Cliff Normal POV..._

"Because she does know you! Both of you you morons!", Marcy cried tugging at her hair.

She sighed.

"Let's just set up the safety line and get started.", She said pulling out a long cable and a hard anchor stone.

She tied the cable around the stone, then succored the stone with a net that she pounded into the ground to hold it, and slipped the cable through before attaching the cable to Toothless's saddle.

"I'm telling you, I have no clue how to ride this thing!", Hiccup cried as Marcy shoved him twords Toothless.

"No, you don't remember, so we're going to refresh your memory.", Marcy said.

Hiccup gulped and got up on Toothless, though he was a bit surprised that it felt familiar.

"Okay, now use your left leg to move his tail fin.", Marcy coaxed, not noticing Astrid sending a text to her friends calling for back up.

"H-Hey! I-I think I got this!", Hiccup cried half an hour later.

"Good, cuz it's getting dark out." Marcy said.

"Astrid!", Fishlegs voice cried, "Astrid, we- we got your message!"

Marcy turned and saw Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut behind her.

"A little on the late side.", Astrid said frowning.

Stromfly and Toothless rushed over, Toothless completely pulling the safety line with him. The group went to turn and run.

"W-wait! They're friendly... I think.", Hiccup cried.

Marcy turned and let out three different calls, all of which Hiccup managed to identify, though he still had no idea how, or why. Not long after the calls, Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch landed. This of course caused them to start to run off, only to be stopped when they were softly nuzzled instead of attacked.

"Okay, what's going on?", Snotlout asked.

"Come on, we'd better get these guys to the cove,", Marcy said, "I'll explain on the way, well, me and Toothless."

* * *

 _Later In The Cove..._

"So you expect us to believe that we're from some stupid movie, and that these... creatures, are actually our beloved dragons?", Snotlout asked.

"Yeah, we do!", Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, I think it sounds cool, having our own dragons.", Tuffnut agreed.

"Feels kinda familiar too.", Ruff added.

"Oh thank heavens,", Marcy sighed collapsing onto the ground.

"Hey, who's up for camp out and letting our parents think we're all up at Marcy's and my place?", Kerri asked flopping down beisde her.

"And stay with these things?", Astrid asked, "No, plus, none of us know our way back, so you're taking us home."

"Astrid, would you check the time?", Marcy groaned, "If we sleep here tonight, we're just walking distance from the school."

"And we'd wear the same clothes for two days.", Astrid argued.

"Ugh, fine,", Marcy groaned, "but I want all of us to meet up here at five thirty tomorrow so we can settle this."

She got up and streatched.

"Come one, let's go.", She said yawning.

"Maybe we could camp out tomorrow?", Kerri asked.

"NO!", Hiccup and his friends cried.

* * *

 _At Marcy's House..._

Marcy groaned and flopped on her bed holding Tiny Tooth. She'd long past the time to take her meds, so her beloved plush toy was the only thing that would work right now. She glanced at tomorrows outfit. It was stylish, but also perfect for adventure and working with dragons.

'Lord help me think of a way I can convince them what's real and fake.', She thought before drifting off.

Little did she know just who was going to do it.

* * *

 _In A House On The Other Side Of Town..._

A girl with black hair and green eyes flopped down on her bed.

"What am I doing here?", She asked herself, "How'd I even get here? Where exactly is here?!"

She groaned. While she was thankful that she now had a soft comfy mattress instead of a hard wood bed, and was impressed by all the cool things here, she knew she didn't belong. She glanced at a photo of her and her parents, granted it was by adoption, which was still legit, but here it was because her mother died in child birth leaving her father no choice as he couldn't care for her, when reality was, she'd been separated at a young age. She shed a tear at all the false memories she had, and how unlike her parents, she knew that this world and life wasn't really theirs.

'I need to find Hiccup and the others.', She thought narrowing her eyebrows, "If I'm here, they must be too, I just hope they can help me.'

* * *

SPH: Well, there you go! Chapter 1! Okay, so before anyone gives me grief about Astrid's favorite kind of pizza, cuz I know there are going to be people who probably will, I couldn't find anything about her having a favorite food on any website when I looked her up, so it was the first thing that came to mind, okay? So, now that that's cleared up, question time! Will Marcy and Kerri get caught for using their powers, and kidnapping Hiccup and Astrid? Why did Hiccup remember bits and pieces while Astrid didn't What did the book say before it was smudged up? How is Marcy going to convince them of the truth? And just who is this new girl? Please let me know what you think, I love hearing from you, and it really helps with the stories. Well, signing off for now, Samantha Peace HeartStar! Peace out and keep spreading the KH and How To Train Your Dragon love!


	3. Chapter 2

How To Train Your Dragon: Modern Day Mess

* * *

SPH: Hey guys! What is up? It has been way too long since I updated this, so here you go! Oh, and just a heads up, please, if you leave a comment, take the time to read over it to make sure that it won't sound rude, or mean since on the last chapter someone had commented about the mystery girl and while it wasn't intended to be hurtful, it was because my friend Kairi's grandmother had just died at the time and while I didn't know her grandmother, I'm really close to Kairi, well, was and I shared in her mourning, so please, you probably won't know what's going on in my life, so if you could just read over your comments and make sure that they won't sound hurtful it would be appreciated. Anyway, I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or any of its characters from the franchise, I only own Marcy, my OC's, Black Woods School District, Stormfield (the town Marcy and Co. live in), the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

 _In Marcy's House..._

* * *

Marcy groaned as she woke up. She had not gotten the best sleep in the world last night due to Hiccup and all of Berk now living in her home town and that no one, other than Toothless and the other Dragons remembered who they really were and where they were from. She sighed and got dressed before examining herself in the mirror and ignoring her bed head. She smiled at the outfit. A red tank top over a black long-sleeved shirt, a pair of denim shorts over black leggings with small belts around her legs, three on her left thigh and five on her right calf, a black leather half jacket, her black leather boots with black belts with silver buckles surrounding them and a pair of goggles hanging around her neck. An adventure-ready/dragon taming outfit if she ever saw one!

"Perfect!" She said smiling before quickly grabbing her brush and fixing her hair into a high ponytail on top of her head and clamping a metal bracelet with pink pearls, onyxes, rubies, and jade decorating it giving it a very genie chic look that had long ago gotten too small for her wrist, but just the right size for her thick hair around it. She'd fallen in love with the look not long after Disney's Decedents: Wicked World had come out. Once it was in place she then rushed down to eat before catching the bus and heading to school and looking for Hiccup and his friends, though slightly cringed when she spotted Astrid in the office, but continued to look for the group of young Dragon Riders.

* * *

 _At The High School..._

* * *

The Mystery Girl walked through the halls of Black Woods High completely and utterly lost. She'd just moved to Stormfield which was true in more than one way, and she had no clue where she was going, the only thing she did know was that her locker was number 667, her new class schedule and that she was looking for Hiccup, Astrid, and their friends, she really needed to call in that favor, or she might never return to where she belonged! Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear and feel it, and she was losing her grip on her bag due to how sweaty her hands were.

"Uh, hey, d-do you know where locker number 667 is?" She asked a girl with corn-yellow hair held with two mini ponytails on the sides of her head with the rest down which made her think of Ruffnut's hairdo wearing a blue tank top and blue skirt with blue shoes.

"Yeah, it's just down the hall on the right," the girl said not looking up from her locker, "it's near my friend Marcy's, just look for the lockers currently with a dragon that has a red tail fin spray painted on them."

"O-okay, thank you!" The Mystery Girl said rushing down the hall. She was just telling herself to calm down when she spotted Hiccup with a girl that had pale red hair and purple glasses talking, the later leaning against the lockers and making motions with her hands.

'Oh thank Thor!' She thought racing over to them.

The other girl turned to look at her by the sound of her footsteps.

"Heather!" She cried upon seeing her.

The Mystery Girl stopped and blinked.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"I'll explain later." The other girl replied, "Anyway, I'm Marcy."

Heather nodded.

"So, uh a friend of yours said you curranty spray painted the lockers to look like a dragon with a red tail fin, could... I see?" She asked awkwardly. She really wanted to talk to Hiccup right now, but she couldn't with this girl here.

"Oh, sure!" Marcy said stepping away and standing by Heather.

Heather was shocked to see it was a Night Fury, or at least the shape of one with the left tail fin being red.

"Like it?" Marcy asked, "It's my favorite kind."

Heather only nodded. She didn't know how this girl would know what a Night Fury looked like, her friend sure hadn't. Could she of been from Berk?

"Hey, uh, Marcy, is this girl a friend of yours, or something?" Hiccup asked.

Heather blinked and looked around, other than Marcy, and of course, the kids going through their lockers she was the only one around.

"Hiccup, what do you mean?" Heather asked confused.

'Please don't be like my parents and completely forget our actual lives!' She silently begged.

"You... could say that." Marcy said.

"Uh, okay," Hiccup said awkwardly, "uh, I'd better get to class, so I'll just be going, then." He quickly rushed off and Marcy sighed.

"So, do you remember your actual life and that you shouldn't be here, or are you completely clueless and believe you've been from this world your whole life like everyone from Berk except the dragons?" She asked.

"… Everyone... forgot?..." Heather asked in disbelief, "No! That... that can't be right! I remember, I know I'm not from here and shouldn't be here, there's no way I'm the only one!"

"There might be others, but when it comes to your friends remembering, yes, you are! Now shut it before you make an even bigger scene!" Marcy hissed, "Look, grab your stuff from your locker, or whatever and then follow me, I know a place we can openly talk about this and not worry about others overhearing us."

Heather glanced around and saw everyone was staring at her and Marcy, though mainly her. She looked at Marcy and nodded.

"Which one's 667?" She asked.

Marcy pointed to the one on her right and Heather nodded.

"Thanks." She mumbled before putting her stuff in the locker. She glanced at her class list and sighed as she started sorting through what she was going to need.

"Want some help?" Marcy asked.

"No thank you." Heather said glaring. She was not happy about any of this, about being in this weird world, being the only one who remembered how things really were and were supposed to be, and defiantly not Marcy.

"Uh, you're in Chemistry A1, so you're going to want, this Chemistry book, not that one." Marcy said swapping the books in her hand and locker, "That one is for Advanced Biology which you don't have until after lunch, and this, is a signup sheet for the Chemistry Club, which I have no idea why it is in your possession, but if you do actually join the club, be careful, my friends Noah and Shane are in it, and a couple of months ago they ended up mixing the wrong chemicals and got the whole school hospitalized."

Heather turned and scowled at the redhead who was still looking over her shoulder and at the stuff.

"What?" Marcy asked, "Sorry if I'm trying to help, I could just of as easily walked away and told Hiccup I had no idea who you were, I could of acted as if I didn't know you, could of let you humiliate yourself in front of Hiccup by showing you remember what he doesn't, I could of pretended I didn't see you and then make fun of you for remembering, but I didn't, and do you want to know why? Because as much as I like Hiccup, Astrid, and their friends, I know they don't belong here and that if I don't get you all back home, I... I honestly don't know what will happen to their dragons, but I have a gut feeling that it won't be good, so if you could put away the Astrid act for a few moments and let me help you, Hiccup and the rest of Berk get home it would be greatly appreciated."

"What do you mean Astrid act?" Heather asked.

"Uh, I mean you're acting towards me in a similar way Astrid did to you after she caught you sneaking around your first night in Berk." Marcy said hands on hips, "Look, I want to help you, but if you're going to be super stuck up about it, well have fun trying to get home when I'm the only one with an idea on how to get you there!" She honestly couldn't understand what Heather's problem was; she was trying to help her for crying out loud! Surely she must want to get home and have things back the way they were supposed to be more than anything if she remembered the truth about where she and Hiccup, their friends, family, and the rest of Berk were from, so why wouldn't she let her help?

Heather avoided eye contact as the first sentence that had come out of Marcy's mouth after she'd asked her to drop "the Astrid act" rang in her head. Marcy did have a point, and while Astrid did have a very good reason, she didn't, sure she was upset, hurt, and completely confused, but Marcy really was trying to help, she didn't have any right to be such a jerk, but she still didn't like the girl, no, that, that was something she actually was sure about.

"Do... you really think you know how to send us all home?" She asked slowly as she turned to face her.

Marcy nodded and pulled out her spell book.

"See this book here?" She asked, "I accidentally used it to bring you here, but everyone should of remembered what you do, but for some reason they don't and I'm not sure why, I think the book once explained the reason, but it's all smudged up, if I can figure out what it said and restore their memories I can send you all home, I know how to do it, but it requires a lot of stuff, most of which I'm almost positive they'll need their actual memories back in order to get! I've been trying to figure out how to get their memoires back, the book said that the spell won't affect the memories of animals, so I tried using Toothless and the other dragons to help, but it's not going so well, I think Hiccup's starting to remember, I had him practice flying with Toothless on a safety line and he said that it felt strangely familiar, plus he was able to recognize each dragon call I did, though he wasn't sure how, and he caught onto the fact that the dragons seemed to know him and his friends, and that there wasn't a high chance of them purposely hurting them, but the others, namely Astrid aren't so easy to convince, but on a plus side, the twins seem to remember having dragons, and believe me, but then again, it's the twins, if you told them the world was actually a spiral that you could jump and slide down to the very bottom and land right back at the top and be able to do it again and again as many times as you want they'd believe it."

Heather laughed.

"That's true." She said grabbing her books and putting them in her bag. She swung it over her shoulder and pushed her bangs back. "So, where's that place you were talking about?"

Marcy made a motion to follow her and lead Heather down to her hideout.

"Home shit home." She said walking in.

"You live here?" Heather asked.

"Not exactly," Marcy said, "it's more of a secret getaway, I spend a lot of my time down here, me and the rest of the gang are still working on cleaning this place up, luckily you can get down here from many different tunnels, so if we had to come here at night, or when school was out we could sneak in and not get caught trespassing on school grounds, it's kinda a home away from home."

"So no one else comes down here?" Heather asked.

"Just me and my friends, like I said, they're helping fix it up." Marcy said.

Heather nodded and looked around.

"So, how do we fix this?" She asked.

"Like I said, my book says how, but it won't work if they don't remember," Marcy said, "the dragons aren't helping much either, so we need to figure something out."

"Where'd you get the book anyway?" Heather asked.

"I found it in the school Library," Marcy said, "I asked Mrs. James about it and she said it wasn't from here and that it always came back to who it was meant for."

"She seems to know more about it than we do," Heather said, "maybe she could help."

"I doubt she'd do it willingly, she seemed to want to get it as far away from her as possible." Marcy said, "Astrid has a copy too, but I don't think she'll let me look at it, and I don't know how much help the dragons are going to be, they seemed to really help with Hiccup, and possibly the twins, but as for the others, I think we're going to try something else out."

Heather smirked.

"If you're thinking of maybe deceiving them a bit to make them remember, and I don't mean betraying them and forcing them to use their dragons to fight back, then you're talking my language." She said, "All we need is a good cover, fake proof, and to figure out what went wrong and how to fix it." She leaned against a wall and crossed her arms as her smirk grew. "So, what should it be?"

Marcy smirked.

"Well, first we should figure out what went wrong, then figure out what we're going to do, but I think maybe, just maybe if we show them a bit of their real life, and manage to create some fake documents that say we made the dragons after being inspired by watching How To Train Your Dragon, and kept an eye on them feeling they were the perfect ones to work with and train them, maybe they'll get a little jump start on their memories, plus, there's an extra, but if we happen to have to go there, I want you to stay here, if people were to start getting suspicious, I'll need you, and some of my friends to stay here to keep them off our sent, okay?" She asked. She relaxed a bit as Heather's smirk grew, a bit relieved that Heather seemed to be onboard with the idea.

"Sounds good, but how exactly do we find out about the spell, and show them a bit of their past?" Heather asked, "And what is How To Train Your Dragon?"

Marcy sighed.

"Well, maybe we could trick Mrs. James into revealing what she knows about the book?" Marcy offered. Then her eyes widened and she grinned. "You'd be perfect to do so!"

"Me?" Heather asked, "I don't know anything about her, or how to trick her into saying anything! I just started today!"

"Exactly!" Marcy said, "She's less likely to become suspicious of you, and she might be able to tell you're not from here in more ways than one, which if the latter is the case, she'll probably just straight out give it to you, maybe not right away if there are others in the library, but she might pull you aside after school, during the time the clubs, and teams meet up for practice and tell you, then you can relay it to me! And as for a cover, if we want to make this actually work, we'll need to pull info about the dragons and turn it into fake documents, which could easily be used by high up government branches, like The Secret Service! My Aunt Maxine, or Max, if she found out I'd called her Maxine, I'd be in tons of trouble, anyway, she works there and is leader of one of the minor branches, she's a mage, like most of my relatives, so she'll more than likely have our back, and be able to send fake doc's to create the files we need, and as for How To Train Your Dragon, I told the others to meet me in the cove at five thirty today, since all activities end at five and start at three, so I'll meet you before I go to drama practice, well, actually, I can give it to you then, and as long as you use my earbuds to listen, you can sit in on practice so we can both go to the cove together, I have How To Train Your Dragon on it, so I can just pull it up and let you watch it. Then, afterwards, we can both meet up with Hiccup and the other riders, and hopefully, convince them that they're really not from here!" Her smile grew with each sentence. She rummaged through her bag grabbing her phone, but paused and looked at Heather. "Do... you have a phone?" Heather nodded and Marcy gave a relieved sigh. "Okay, let's exchange numbers so we can text each other and stay updated, just, make sure it's no silent, and to keep it under the desk while we talk, okay?"

"Uh," Heather started. She did have a phone, she just had no clue how to use it, or what her number was, let alone how to send a text or set it to silent. Marcy caught on quick and frowned before holding her hand out.

"Lemme see it." She said sighing. Heather handed it to her and Marcy quickly showed her what to do, even setting a code for her so no one could get into it. "Okay, so you see this button here at the bottom? The one that says messages?" She asked holding it so Heather could see. "You just hit this, then just tap the little square with a pencil," She hit the button and a new message page popped up, "then you add a contact by hitting the circle with the plus sign, or by typing in the name, number, or email of the person you want to send the text, or picture, or link to, here, lemme show ya!" She typed in her number and sent the word hi. Her phone vibrated silently almost immediately. "Okay, now you try." Marcy said handing it back. Heather carefully hit the buttons to send a message. Marcy's phone once again vibrated. 'Like this?' The message read. Marcy giggled and nodded.

"Okay, so got that down." Heather said smiling. Maybe Marcy wasn't so bad after all, she sure seemed nice, and, in all honesty, she was starting to like the way she thought.

"Okay, so I'll show you how to add a contact," Marcy said as Heather handed her back the phone. She quickly went to phone and typed in her Number and added her name, Heather watching the whole time. Then Marcy took her own phone and showed Heather how to take the number from a text and add it as a contact." It's basically the same with a call, just, be a bit more careful or you'll call them back, and that can sometimes cause problems." She glanced at the time and gasped. "Oh geez! We're gonna be late for class! Here, hand me back your phone!" Heather did so and Marcy put it on do not disturb. "Kay, if you feel it vibrate, make sure the teacher isn't looking, then read it, and then double check before you reply, okay?"

Heather nodded and both girls rushed out and headed for their class, Marcy managing to get into her seat before the bell rang, while Heather missed it and came in a minute late, but was pardoned since it was her first day. She gave a relieved sigh as she sat down, if all she had to do was make it to class on time and gather info, she could make it through today, though she still had to pay attention.

* * *

 _In The Math Class..._

* * *

Marcy held her head with her hand as they once again reviewed the same Algebra equations as yesterday, trying not to let her poor night's sleep catch up to her, she'd have more than enough time for an hour-long power nap during study hall. She was just starting to doze off when the announcement speakers went off.

"Would Marcy McGill, Hiccup Haddock, and Kerri Maxwell please come to the Principal's office?" It blared waking Marcy up instantly. She groaned.

'Oh, I knew this was going to happen,' she thought as she grabbed her stuff and headed out of class, 'seeing Astrid this morning all but confirmed it.' She sighed. 'At least me and Ker fixed the cameras before we left last night.' She groaned as she walked into the office and set her bags down. "What'd I do this time?" She asked in an exasperated tone.

"Cut the act!" Astrid cried, "You know why you're here!"

Mr. Stones cleared his throat.

"It's not what you did, it's what you and Miss Maxwell did to Miss Hofferson, and Mr. Haddock last night." He said.

"Oh, and what was that?" Kerri asked as she and Hiccup walked into the office, the other with a terrified look on his face.

"Uh, w-were o-our p-parents called?" Hiccup asked, "Because my dad runs that big company, and he really hates it when he gets a call and finds out I got in trouble."

"All of your parents were alerted, yes, and they will be showing up, but rest assured Mr. Haddock, you're not in trouble and we informed your father that you weren't." Mr. Stones said.

"Oh thank heavens." Hiccup said giving a relieved sigh.

"What in heavens name happened that I had to be called here about my son despite him not being in trouble?!" Stoick boomed walking in.

"These two abducted me and Hiccup yesterday and drug us off into the forest and just started talking crazy! And they sent some weird bird, or lizard, or something after me!" Astrid cried.

"And what you said didn't sound like you overdosed on Weed?" Marcy asked, "I mean, my cousin Milly, she does weed all the time, and I know what it sounds like when someone's stoned."

"What's this about my daughter being stoned?!" Astrid's mother asked as she and Astrid's father walked in.

"I only said that she sounded like it because of the sentence that just left her mouth." Marcy said rolling her eyes, "Trust me, if she really was she'd be all wobbly, and slurring her words, or something else, my cousin gets stoned all the time."

"I do not!" Milly cried startling everyone.

"Gah! Milly! Where did you come from?!" Marcy cried whirling around.

Milly shrugged.

"Hey, I heard you, Ker, and wimpy get called to the office, and since it's such a rare occasion, so rare that it's the first, there was no way I was missing it." She said offhandedly.

"Miss. Markson, please return to class." Mr. Stones said rubbing his temples, "You've caused enough trouble this morning and are one strike away from being suspended... again..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Milly said leaning against the wall, "Whateva ya say, Gramps! Just let me stay til my aunt gets here and I'll be on my way!"

Marcy scowled and tried not to scream, though noticed that there was a box-shaped lump in one of Milly's pockets and she swore she could hear her heart as she silently gulped.

"H-hey M-Milly, wh-what's that i-in your pocket?" She asked.

'Please don't be drugs or cigarettes; please don't be drugs or cigarettes!' She silently prayed. Milly's pretend to be confused face only proved what she feared was true.

"What's that in what pocket?" Milly asked moving so her pocket couldn't be seen.

'No! Milly! You promised!' Marcy screamed in her head as she walked over, trying to hold back tears.

"Th-this!" Marcy said as she pulled a pack of joints from her cousins pocket.

Everyone gasped and Marcy finally let the tears flow freely.

"Y-You promised!" She cried, "You promised you'd stop! YOU PROMISED! … Why?!"

She sank to her knees and received pitying glances from everyone except Milly and Mr. Stones.

"That's it, Markson!" Mr. Stones yelled, "Suspended! For two months!"

"Traitor!" Milly spat looking at Marcy, who was still in tears over the betrayal Milly had done.

"M-Me?!" Marcy choked, "Y-You're the o-one wh-who promised to stop with the smoking, drinking, and drugs! H-how could you?! When you promised! You promised to stop, and have you?! N-no!" After that, it was nothing but tears from the girl until her mother arrived a few minutes later, and she forced herself to pull it together, she wasn't in the mood for a hard slap across the face the moment she got home, no thank you!

Mr. Stones cleared his throat.

"Well, now that everyone is here, I think we should start discussing what we all originally came here for." He said, "According to Miss. Hofferson Miss McGill and Maxwell abducted her and Mr. Haddock yesterday after school."

"We did nothing of the sort." Kerri said, "If anything, the only thing we did was get lost."

"Okay, how bout we all explain one at a time, and then we can try to work this out." Marcy said, "Astrid, I think you should go first, or you'll be butting in every other sentence."

"Well after the Manga Club meeting yesterday me and Hiccup stuck around a little later because Marcy and Kerri offered to help me practice drawing Manga style, but once we were done they gagged me and Hiccup and drug us off into the woods and then brought us down into a cove with this really large black lizard with wings..." Astrid started.

"Yep, sounds like she's stoned alright." Milly commented.

"Miss. Markson, please stay out of this." Mr. Stones asked.

"Anyway, they started talking crazy and then Kerri and her brothers stole my bag and started tossing it around making me chase after them and then after they stopped Marcy made some weird call and another giant winged lizard showed up and tried to attack me, so I ran, but then it abducted me and took me to this cliff where Marcy, Kerri, her brothers, Hiccup, and the other lizard caught up with later and then she had Hiccup practice flying it while I secretly texted my friends and told them to meet up and they got there once Hiccup got off the over grown iguana and then we headed back!" Astrid said.

Everyone stared at her like she'd grown a second head, while Hiccup facepalmed.

"That never happened." Kerri said.

"We did help her with drawing though." Marcy added.

"It really happened!" Astrid said, "Hiccup can tell you!"

Everyone looked at Hiccup who was silent. Astrid had a look of disbelief on her face as he continued to stay silent.

"Well... we stayed behind to help them clean up and helped Astrid with her drawing, and then afterwards we did go hiking with them and almost got lost, and Kerri and her brothers did take Astrid's bag and toss it around." Hiccup said, at last, making Astrid glare at him.

"You know, if you want to figure out what happened, maybe, oh, I dunno, check the security camera footage!" Milly said rolling her eyes.

Mr. Stones shot Milly a look, but nodded and had everyone move to the monitor room where they checked the footage.

* * *

 _On The Tape..._

* * *

Marcy, Kerri, and Hiccup were helping Astrid with her drawing techniques.

"Thanks guys, I'll use this next time Snotlout makes me mad." Astrid said after they'd finished.

"Hey, you want some help cleaning up?" Hiccup asked looking around.

"No, we're good." Marcy said.

"Oh come on, it's the least we can do after you helped us practice some." Astrid said.

"No, really, we're fine." Kerri said.

"I'm not taking no as an answer." Astrid said.

"Alright, you can help." Marcy groaned.

The four teens started putting everything back in place and were done a few minutes later.

"Okay, come on, we need to hurry if we don't want to get locked in." Hiccup said.

"We don't have to, we can just leave right now." Marcy said, "We can go through the window."

"Are we supposed to use the doors?" Hiccup asked, "I mean, we'll get in trouble if we don't."

"Nah, we do it all the time." Marcy said, "It's not that big a deal."

"Besides, the doors lock in like, three minutes; I don't think we'll make it anyway." Kerri said.

"I really don't think we should." Hiccup said.

"Oh come on Hiccup," Astrid said, "it'll be fun."

Marcy opened a window.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" She asked.

"Nothing." Astrid said walking over as Kerri climbed out.

"I'm just going to go use the doors." Hiccup said making a motion to leave.

Marcy stormed over and grabbed Hiccup arm and drug him out the window, falling into the bushes outside it and knocking Astrid over in the process. When they got up, aside from Marcy they all spat out leaves, Astrid trying not to gag and trying to wipe the taste of her tongue.

"Hey, wanna go hiking with us?" Kerri asked as Astrid continued to spit in an attempt to get rid of the leaf taste.

""Sure, why not?" Hiccup said, "Not like we have anything better to do, cept maybe get Astrid a drink, or something to get rid of the leaves in her mouth."

"Well, come on!" Marcy said motioning for them to follow, which they did.

* * *

End of Tape...

* * *

"Uh, Mr. Stones, those bushes are Apocynum Cannabinum better known as Dogbane, Amy Root, Hemp Dogbane, Prairie Dogbane, Indian Hemp, Rheumatism Root, and Wild Cotton," Marcy said, "the leaves can cause hallucinations if ingested. I think what Astrid's rambling about is just what it is, a hallucination from accidentally eating Dogbane after me and Hiccup knocked her over after leaving through the window."

Mr. Stones nodded.

"Well, I think we can put this whole ordeal behind us." He said, "Normally I would give you all detention for exciting through the window, but seeing as you would of more than likely been locked in had you not, I'll leave you with a warning and I will see to it that those bushes are removed. Now then you are dismissed."

Marcy nodded and left to head back to class, Astrid glaring at her the whole time. She bumped into Heather, who was heading for the bathroom on the way.

"How'd it go?" Heather asked in a hushed voice.

"I'll text you about it." Marcy said, "If I'm not back in class soon, I'll be in big trouble."

Heather nodded and they both continued walking.

* * *

 _In History Class..._

* * *

Kerri rushed into her next class before sitting down and reviewing the work from yesterday and copying it down as fast as she could. She'd forgotten to do so yesterday and hadn't had time to copy it after school due to the Manga club and Hiccup, Astrid, and the dragons, and she wasn't about the get in trouble for not having the stuff copied into her notes. She'd just finished when the teacher walked in and quickly set down her pencil.

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Willows said in her usual cheery voice, "I hope you're all ready to learn more about..."

Kerri tuned her out and snagged her phone. She was worried about Toothless and the other dragons and since she couldn't go check on them that left her brother to do the job. Besides, she'd already memorized the entire chapter about the Hundred Year War.

 _Kerri: Blake, I need you to do something for me._

 _Blake: What?_

 _Kerri: I need you to go check on Toothless and the other dragons._

 _Blake: ?! No way! Those things are scary and will probably try to eat, or kill me!_

 _Kerri held back a groan while she replied._

 _Kerri: Just don't bring a knife and don't show you're afraid of them when it comes to dragons, it's all about trust._

 _Blake: Are you crazy?! There's no way I'd go unarmed! And scared?! Try terrified!_

Kerri groaned as she forced herself not to bang her head off the desk.

"Miss Maxwell, is there something you'd like to share?" Mrs. Willows asked.

"Huh?" Kerri asked, "Oh! No, sorry, I only groaned because I remembered I was supposed to return a book to the Public Library yesterday and since I didn't I now have to pay late fees. You can continue."

Mrs. Willows nodded and went back to teaching and Kerri went back to texting her brother as soon as her back was turned.

 _Kerri: Look, I get that they scare you, but Toothless is like an over groan flying cat, just grab a few things for them to play with, maybe a ball, a shiny object that you can use as a laser pointer, and bring lots of fish, they love eating it, oh! And Stormfly over chicken so bring her some of that, it'll keep them from eating you, and as long as you don't bring a weapon, it'll help earn their trust._

 _Blake: no way! Not happening. You. Are. CRAZY!_

 _Kerri scowled and gritted her teeth as she replied._

 _Kerri: Blake you go check on, and take care of those dragons now or so help me I will personally make you sorry you didn't!_

 _Blake: Okay, okay! I'm going! But if I die it's your fault._

Kerri ground her teeth harder as she pulled out a piece of paper and drew her kicking the snot out of her brother.

* * *

SPH: Hello everyone, not entirely sure why I'm putting this at the end, but I am. Because all my other chapters for this were saved on my old laptop and weren't backed up and I don't remember much from them I will not be continuing this exact story. I am however making one that's almost a sequel but is centered around Envy from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. If you'd like to read it hopefully it will be up soon, but no promises. I'm really sorry to anyone following this story, but I just don't remember enough to continue with it and with me being in college it makes it a lot harder to even work on new chapters. I'm sorry but this is the last update for this story. I wisj it wasn't, I really enjoyed working on it, but I can no longer continue this one. Once again I'm very sorry about this.


End file.
